Erlina
With the majority of the party asleep thanks to the brownie’s magic, Bizz turns to Grub and insists that she come peacefully to see Erlina, who will decide an appropriate punishment for the party’s transgressions. Grub submits, and Bizz produces manacles from his magical bag and restrains the party before Fizz summons a team of cricket-centaur Grig to pull the unconscious party through Roseglen forest to Erlina’s domain. Eventually, the forest opens up into a glade with a thick canopy. A cluster of large grey and green mushrooms with small doors carved into their stalks are centered around a stream in the middle of the glade. Glowing moss is spread purposefully throughout in flowing circular patterns. Some strange temporal magic is at work here, and after a closer look the party notices the stream of water is flowing backwards, uphill and up a small waterfall on the far end of the clearing. Leaves and petals fall from the ground back up to the canopy above, and a beetle on a rotted log marches backwards with a ball of dung that decreases in size. Erlina crouches over a herb garden in the glade and approaches the party. Although Erlina is frustrated by the actions of the party and Joshua, she hears them out and eventually a deal is struck. Erlina reveals her ultimate objective is to usurp her mother and become the Autumn Queen - leader of the Autumn Court of fey. Her living sisters, Belina, Melina and Philina, are potential rivals. Unaware that the party has already slain Belina, she agrees to provide an antidote for Quartle if they eliminate her. They reveal Belina’s rose, and Erlina agees to hold her end of the bargain. In addition, in exchange for the rose, she will translate the Stitch the party found on Griminhilds’s Mural. The deal is struck and Erlina suggests the party stays for a feast tonight while she prepares the antidote overnight. They explore the fairy village for a bit, speaking with it’s inhabitants, but decide their best option is to stay the course and not try anything that might annoy their fickle and powerful host. They enjoy a lovely feast of fruit, wine, bread and suckling pig. Everything's totally fine. That night, Kodachi decides to sneak about the village hoping to find one crucial piece of information: is the antidote Erlina is creating legit, or a fairy trick? Narrowly avoiding the suspicion of a redcap, Kodahi sneaks into the kitchen and discovers the harrowing truth. Before him are the remains of their feast, but not all is what it seemed. Maggot-ridden bread, wine glasses of blood, and the remains of a human child upon the serving tray from that evening. At that moment, Erlina enters the kitchen behind him and demands to know the reason for his intrusion. Kodachi manages a hasty social retreat, but it’s unclear as to whether Erlina’s disposition has changed. With this new information, the party discusses their options. They wish for revenge on Erlina for her cruel trick, and vengeance for Joshua’s son, Jorge. As well as to prev However, they don’t know the true extent of Erlina’s power, and do not wish to jeopardize their true mission here: to gain allies for the upcoming divine council, starting with Quartle. They could come back later when they’re better prepared and with allies, but they don’t know what havoc Erlina could cause in the meantime, especially if she succeeds at becoming Autumn Queen. After much deliberation, they decide not to tip the boat, to proceed with the deal as planned and cure Quartle. Perhaps after, Quartle can help them fell the unpredictable fey. The exchange is made. Erlina provides the party with a vial of clear liquid and instructions on the simple ritual to be performed to cure Quartle. In addition she translates the remainder of the mural: ”Griminhild revealed the truth to Loth, that his disregard for the wishes of the Assembly was the catalyst for the Forlorn’s rise to power. Reminiscing on the death of so many of his companions, Loth was filled with rage and plunged his sword into the giant’s chest, pinning him to his throne. Loth left the once mighty king of giants to die, and began to journey south to Al-Tarut, the land where Nabopallasar’s university once stood.” The party leaves, still unsure of their position with Erlina. They have the antidote, and to the best of Kodachi and Grub’s knowledge there doesn’t appear to be any poison or disease, but they’re still wary of further hidden tricks. Bizz guides them back through the forest to the abandoned town of Roseglen, and after one last scuffle with Bundly, advises the party to never return. The party heads back to their horse, Dill Pickle, and begin the journey to the Briarfen Swamps and Quartle’s domain. On the way, they stop briefly in Carrick Mor. Security is particularly tight due to the war with Cardun so they can’t stay long, but they’re able to accomplish a few things. Kodachi checks in with his uncle Hanzo, who recently led a daring raid against one of the Crowns’ warehouses to attempt to recover some of the family’s confiscated property. He came out with several bolts of spider silk, a small cache of coins, the family ledgers documentations and trade contracts, and the family cart, which will give the family a chance at reclaiming some of their former glory. Irving checks in with his family, who are currently experiencing a great surge in business thanks to the demand for warhorses. Irving’s father resupplies the party with gear, weapons and rations before they head out again. They travel south west to the Briarfen swamps, through the mucky and difficult terrain, until they reach a sight that wasn’t here last time they visited. A crude wall of sharpened wooden logs, lashed together with thick swamp vines barrs the path, complete with a gate and rickety watchtower. Outside the gate, a sign is propped against the wall with words in primitive common written in deep scratches: “Welcome to Crockopolis”